carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tychus
'Tychus & Swann '''is the seventeenth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred twenty-ninth episode overall. Plot The episode features not only Tychus Findlay and Rory Swann but also Tychus's fellow outlaws: Crooked Sam, James "Sirius" Sykes, Miles "Blaze" Lewis, Kev "Rattlesnake" West, Rob "Cannonball" Roswell, Vega the Ghost, Nex the Spectre, and Lt. Layna Nikara. The episode starts with Hybrid destroyer ordering his red protoss army attack the terran outlaws. Goliaths are recruited from Swann's factory quickly in a line, but they walk chaotically, even firing missiles at the top. While the red colossi fires thermal lances at the haphazardly-firing goliaths, the latter is repaired by a science vessel using hammer. Crooked Sam knocks the colossi out and uses demolition charges at them. Their detonation is however merely popping them out of existence. Crooked Sam thumbs up at Tychus with triumph. As Tychus notices the void shard, he and his fellow outlaws Sam, Sirius, and Blaze shoot at it, while Lt. Nikara heals Blaze. Whenever the shard tries to stomp them, the group dodges and resumes firing at the other side. The shard's alarm is triggered, enticing the Hybrid to command the next wave of protoss units ahead. Unfortunately, the outlaws and the commander chase after them instead and blasts them into pieces. The Odin (an even bigger Thor) is summoned onto Tychus, preparing all heavy weapons against the Hybrid and his army. It is revealed that Swann is remote-controlling his units. He unleashes a pile of cyclones onto the colossus. When Tychus sees Odin: The Big Red Button (with an angry expression instead of smiley one) he presses it with smug laugh. The void shard screams as Odin's nuclear missile pins. Then, Swann uses drakken laser drill at it to push it off the screen. Characters * Tychus Findlay * Rory Swann * Crooked Sam * James "Sirius" Sykes * Miles "Blaze" Lewis * Kev "Rattlesnake" West (cameo) * Rob "Cannonball" Roswell (cameo) * Vega the Ghost (cameo) * Nex the Spectre (cameo) * Lt. Layna Nikara. * Hybrid destroyer * Stalkers * Immortals * Goliaths * Colossi * Science vessel * Void shard * Thor (Odin) * Cyclones Trivia * Swann is featured again in a co-op episode after "Dehaka & Swann", making it the first time a previous commander returns in a next co-op episode. * This is the first appearance of Tychus Findlay since "HotS & WoL in a Nutshell". * This is the first co-op episode whose commanders share the same race, in this instance terran. ** In addition, this is also the first Co-op episode where the "Commanders Become Friends" isn't subtitled with "(but not really)", which is fitting due to Swann and Tychus's background in StarCraft II. * Nux, Tychus's mercenary spectre, is mistakenly written as "Nex". * At split-second time before the opening scene cuts to the episode, an "Everybody is Here" text is shown, which was used previously in a ''WoWcraft'' episode, "Battle for Azeroth Opening". * Goliaths make their first appearance outside Season 4's ''Brood War'' era, previously appeared in "BroodWar Ep 9". It uses the original StarCraft's ''goliath ''soundbites. ** Also, a science vessel appears outside Season 4 for the first time since "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts" back in Season 2. * The colossi attack scene is reused again after "The Fall Part 2". * The wave of goliaths from the factory are immediately wiped out by a stampede of immortals, although it's hard to see due to the colossi taking focus during that part. * Cyclones do not have faces in this episode for the first time, instead they are based on an original design. This is because they are actually A.R.E.S. bots as per Swann's cooldowns. * The red button implies "Odin: The Big Red Button" ability in-game (with a smiley; however, in this episode, it is shown as an angry face). * On Odin's nuclear weapon, there is a text written on it, which says, "BOOM GOES THE DYNOMITE". * The void shard reuses Derpfestor‘s scream from Halloween Special 2015. In-game Reference * The Co-op campaign mission in the episode appears to be "Rifts to Korhal". Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Co-op Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes